


How to Stay Alive

by sir



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-20 16:49:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/889573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir/pseuds/sir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg starts to wonder if the hugs, sly looks, cheek kisses and constant tongue licking might actually be something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Stay Alive

It was hard to pinpoint exactly what made Norman Reedus sexy. His lips, his smile, his nose - if Norman had it, it was someone's favorite part. In particular Greg Nicotero liked his self-effacing attitude, the initial shyness and way of carrying himself that seemed a far cry from his on-screen persona. It made the rare bursts of flirtatiousness even more attractive and Greg felt lucky (or unlucky) that he and Norman's relationship had evolved to the point where Norm felt comfortable enough to playfully flirt every time the two found themselves alone.

Greg liked the idea of a wolf in sheep's clothing, a whore under the veil of modesty. His fantasy was further encouraged by the recent rumours that Norman had fucked almost all of the writing staff to keep Daryl alive. Just thinking of the man all spread out, taking anyone who offered was enough to send blood pumping under his belt. It was a dangerous thought to have at work.

A familiar warmth spread across his back and muscled arms pushed through his, trailing lightly over his stomach. Norman rested his chin between Greg's shoulder blades, humming softly.

“Your hair's getting long.” 

Greg froze, thanking every god he knew that Norman had approached from behind, lest he saw the stretching in his jeans.

“You think I should get it cut?” He finally spoke up, looking at Norman's fingers twining together against his shirt.

“Nah, man, it's sexy. I'm sure the ladies love something they can run their hands through.” Norman detached himself from Greg, flashed a grin, then continued on his way, all angles and shoulders with with that sexy little walk of his. Greg watched him leave, right up until the figure was nothing but a blur on set.

Though painfully short, the exchange bothered him for a week. The curl of Norman's lips, the breath on the back of his neck, the inflection he was sure he heard on _ladies_ , as if Norm was trying to communicate that it was him who wanted to ride on Greg's lap, fingers tousled in his long hair, tongues sliding across one another. That was the other thing – the rich, lurid thoughts of the two together that had been permeating his mind since, well, forever. Only this week they seemed incessant. Of course, it could've all been bullshit. Maybe his brain was telling his dick what it wanted to hear, maybe Norman just acted that way with everyone, maybe it didn't mean shit.

Maybe it did.

Still, what he knew was that Daryl had been written to die twice in season two, and here they were, meeting every day and having the same little moments together. Something had to have happened between Norm and the other writers.

Greg shut up shop at the make-up trailer and made his way back to his own. He paused for a moment before he entered, noticing the door slightly ajar and a light on at the back end, where he slept. Nudging open the door, he stepped carefully inside, looking around to make note of potential weapons in case his guest meant trouble.

“Howdy.”

Norm. Norm and that fucking grin of his, spread out on his bed, hands relaxed behind his head and pants strewn to the side. Greg could only take a quick look, partially due to Norman's gaze fixated on him, partially to avoid the events that occurred last time they spoke. What he did manage to take in was glorious – the lean muscle of his thighs, those cute feet tapping against one another as his toes wiggled, and up to where his flannel shirt rested atop the bulge in his briefs. Once the haze had lifted from his brain, Greg realised that it wasn't actually Norm's clothing.

“That's my shirt.”

“I got bored waiting. I think we're the same size, I'm gonna have to borrow it sometime.”

Greg vaguely registered nodding, straightening up where he stood and looking around the room to make himself stop staring. He scratched his head, cleared his throat and offered a “waiting for what?” that seemed to take an age to push from his lungs.

“For you to fuck me, doofus.” Norm sat up on his knees, one fist balancing him as that shit-eating grin crept upon his features once more. He swiped a wrist lightly across his face and cocked his head to the side, tongue darting out to wet his lips. Greg was speechless but felt himself move forward, unsure as to whether he had fallen asleep and this was some beautiful goddamn dream.

Norm moved across the bed like a damn kitten, shoulders in seductive slopes with every movement until he reached the end of the bed, looking up with lust at the producer. He began unbuttoning Greg's shirt, rubbing his button nose against the other man and breathing into a kiss, a smile tugging at his lips as he felt Greg's stubble scratch at his cheeks. Greg's hands roamed down Norman's back and into his underwear, where he kneaded Norm's perfect ass before trailing a finger lightly down his crack. This action was well-received, causing Norm to whimper breathlessly against his mouth every time Greg's thick digit passed by his sensitive pucker.

“Your cock twitches every time I moan.” Norm smiled, reddening slightly and pressing his face into Greg's neck. This caused another twitch.

“I don't know, I guess I love seeing you like this. Big action hero all vulnerable and cock hungry,” Greg pressed a kiss to his ear and ran his hands down Norm's thighs, “It's just so... un-Daryl.”

“You like when I'm your little whore?” Greg let the rapid twitching against Norman's palm answer for him and felt Norm's giggle against his neck.

“Aight, how about this...” Norman pulled back from Greg and shrugged his shirt and underwear off, crawling up the bed to make sure the producer got the best view. He sat himself back down to the position Greg had found him in, this time the lack of clothing exposing his lightly hairy pink asshole. He took a long lick of his fingers and began playing with his hole in full view of Greg, pulling it open and exposing himself, writhing with soft little moans as he teased a finger inside. His toes curled delightfully as his ass engulfed the digit, then another, all the while his large frame shook and twisted with pleasure. Greg watched Norm's cock stiffen against his belly, completely unaided. The guy was a complete slut, begging to be stuffed. Frankly, he could only oblige.

He tore off the remainder of his clothes as fast as possible and hopped up beside Norman, kissing him heavily one last time before pushing him down against the pillow, face down and ass high in the air. He grabbed some lubrication from the side table and stroked himself slick, all the while Norm waggled his ass side to side, looking back at Greg's hard meat and giving a come-and-get-it grin.

“Condom?”

“None o' the others needed one.” Norm drawled, sticking out a slack tongue and reaching back to pull his cheeks apart. At this point, if any more blood had funnelled to Greg's cock, he might have passed out. He sunk snugly into Norman's ass, raw. As he entered inch by inch, Norm gritted his teeth, sucking in a breath and hanging his head, giving a few reactionary strokes to his dick as Greg pulled up, balls flush against his rump. Norm's passage squeezed so tight and sweet against Greg's cock, and as the producer began thrust into him Norm was fucking purring, relishing being stuffed full of raw meat. Norm bit his bottom lip and looked back at Greg, eyes lidded and full of wanting, begging Greg to fuck him harder.

“Oh god, yes. Greg, please, fuck me harder. _Please_.”

“Don't moan, I'll...” Greg grunted, focusing to try and continue thrusting without climax.

“You'll cum up my ass? Like every writer on this damn show? You don't wanna add your load? _Please_.” Norm punctuated every sentence with a loud groan, so far removed from his usual quietness that it took Greg by surprise. He roared back at Norm, spraying hot jets of cum into him. He thrust harder, hands on the back of Norm's neck, pushing him into the pillow as the strangled whine continued until Greg's balls were completely drained and dripping in tracks down Norm's thighs.

Greg pushed matted hair from his vision and straightened, starting to pull out from Norm's used hole, but the other man grabbed his wrist.

“Don't.” They manoeuvred themselves carefully until Greg sat against the headboard, Norm on his lap. Some cum had begun to drip down Greg's cock and over his balls but for the most part they had been careful enough to keep Norman stuffed up.

“Biggest load so far. I wanna make it bigger.” Norm wrapped his large arms around Greg, delivering another sloppy kiss. The two continued like this for almost thirty minutes, until their lips had practically gone numb and Norman's jaw was all covered in stubble scratches. Neither could get enough. Greg idly thrusted up into Norm as they kissed, barely half hard but enough to take Norm by surprise and prompt soft gasps that sent waves of pleasure straight to the tip of his recovering cock.

He swiped three fingers across his cum covered balls and fed them one at a time to Norm, then all three, enjoying how eager Norman was to suck the scent from his lover, and the gagging sounds as he pushed ever so slightly too far in.

Eventually, Norm felt a pulsing throb in his ass, a hardness to every thrust. Greg had become less focussed on toying with him and simply locked eye contact with him, hips speeding up. The dull pleasure became stronger, rising like a tide inside Norm as Greg's cock began dragging against his prostate once more, eager to add a fresh load. Norm responded by bouncing with each jack-hammered thrust, fingers curled into his lover's hair and tugging hard if he tried to still for even a moment.

“Oh god, oh god, _oh god_...” Norm trailed off, throwing his head back before starting into another ream of chants as his ass slapped furiously against Greg's thighs. He felt Greg dump another thick mess of cum inside him, a blissful warmth once again coating his sticky passage as Greg groaned underneath him, slowing as the over stimulation became too much to handle.

“Fuck, man. That was... _fuck_.” Greg gasped for breath, leaning in for a final kiss to say the words that he couldn't. He tasted a beautiful mixture of musk, sweat and Norman, something that he would no doubt be tasting for the rest of the day, and he was damn proud of that. He reached down and wrapped a fist around the base of his cock, attempting to pull out. Norm's nose pressed against his, eyes closed and planted a light kiss to his upper lip before mouthing a single word:

“Don't.”


End file.
